Viktor Adler
NOTE: This article focuses on Ancient Master Org's imposter and future vessel. If you looking for the Ancient Master Org whom later possessed him, see here. Viktor Adler is the main antagonist in the Power Rangers: Wild Force. Formerly a scientist, after feels betrayed by Richard Evans whom revealed to have married Elizabeth and shadowed by Richard's fame, he devoured seeds that contained Master Org's essence and gained his powers. He then used his newfound powers to killed Richard and Elizabeth Evans, but unable to found Cole as he floated away on the river and found by natives. For majority of the series, Viktor worked as imposter of the Master Org whom sought to finished what the original Master Org started until he was exposed and betrayed by Jindrax and Toxica whom uncovered his true identity as fraud. To make matter worse, when Viktor seemingly killed, his body and soul unexpectedly claimed by Master Org within him where he sees it as the chance to return. Biography Background Before becoming Master Org's imposter, Dr. Viktor Adler was originally a colleague and friend of Richard and Elizabeth Evans, as well as having feelings for the latter. He began to resent them after Elizabeth accepted Richard's proposal of marriage, worsened by the fact that Richard become so famous that the scientist lives within his own students' shadows. The three eventually went on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium to the public and discovered the reminants of the Ancient Master Org in the form of seeds. Driven toward jealousy by Richard Evans, Adler ate the seeds and gained Master Org's powers in process. With his newfound dark powers, Viktor chased Richard and Elizabeth and killed them in cold blood. He also intended to kill their baby, Cole, to complete his vengeance, but unable to find him: Just as he killed Richard, Elizabeth managed to sent Cole far enough so her son would eventually beyond Viktor's reach and later, found by natives whom later raised him. Becoming Master Org's Imposter and Preserving His Identity Viktor Adler later assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. For the majority of the series, he wore a helmet that harnessed a fake horn to hide his true identity. He is also aided by Duke Orgs Toxica and Jindrax whom used to worked with Ancient Master Org as well. When he found Jindrax and Toxica uncovered his true identity and is exposed as fraud, Viktor turns them into temporary slaves that equipped with new powers in retaliation of them failed him many times and to keep his identity safe from his minions. Although, the brainwash ultimately undone in the end. Last Stand and Demise After endless defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Viktor took it on himself to fight them, revealing his involvement with Orgs as their false leader. He was taken to a hospital, and sure enough, Cole and the Rangers paid a visit. He ambushed the team, trapping them in vines and taking them to an abandoned lab. Viktor told Cole all about the history between him and his parents prior becoming Master Org's imposter, just before the two battled it out. Cole emerged victorious, leaving Viktor defeated and powerless. As Viktor dragged himself through the desert, he came across Jindrax, Toxica, and their new leader Mandilok. Mandilok threw Viktor off a cliff, and left him for dead. Vessel of Reincarnated Master Org Unfortunately for Viktor, his demise gave Master Org another chance to live again, and possessed his spirit and body before performing a ritual to gained a better form, only for later defeated by Rangers once and for all. With Master Org's demise, Viktor eventually find the peace at last. Personality Viktor was used to be a genius man whom had good relationship with Richard and Elizabeth Evans. He also had a crush on Elizabeth, but sadly, Elizabeth revealed that Richard has proposed her and they have married. Things get worse as in spite of his own contributions in aiding the couple to find Animaria, Richard always get the credit and left Viktor less treated in the same way, fostering Viktor's hatred that darkened his heart further, turned him evil. To make matter worse, his path of vengeance is what allowed Master Org within him gained an opportunity to reincarnated through jia corrupted body and spirit Powers and Abilities Master Org is the most powerful adversary that Wild Force ever faced. Like majorities of Orgs, he mastered dark magic and impressive combat skills with either staff or Nexus Blade. The first Master Org is immensely powerful that even Animus, God-like Megazord, unable to stand a chance against him. When Dr. Adler eats Master Org's seeds, he gained the fraction of the said Org's powers and is corrupted in process, made him insane and chooses to become the new Master Org that sought to destroy humanity, starting from Evans family with only Cole as sole survivor because he never met him. Cole, whom now the Red Wild Force Ranger, able to undo the transformation by redirect his dark powers against him, seemingly rendered him human for good. Unfortunately, upon being killed by Mandilok, Dr. Adler mutates into a true Org once essence of Master Org that still alive within him merges with his spirit as he grew a true Org horn and additional eye on his forehead, finally gained the full grasp of First Master Org's powers. Here are the list of Master Org's abilities: *'Org Dark Magic:' Master Org mastered over dark magic that possessed by Orgs such as: **'Magic Seed Conjuration:' As true Master Org can conjure some magic seeds from his hand into the puddle of goo that was formerly an Org, reanimated it and grew it into kaiju-sized. **'Dark Energy Manipulation:' Master Org can conjure and manipulate dark energy. As complete Org, this ability enhanced several times than before, and is purple in color instead of yellow. ***'Dark Energy Blasts:' Master Org can fire energy blasts from either his hands or staff. The blast is fired in form of lasers or energy bolts. ***'Dark Lightning Blasts:' Master Org can fire electrical blasts from his fingertips. ***'Dark Tornado:' Master Org can conjure dark energy-imbued tornado to harm his foe. **'Vine Conjuration and Control:' Master Org can conjure and control vines to ensnare his foes or the whole battlefield. Normally when he did it, the vines would sprouts from his hands, but he can also fire them through his staff as conduit. **'Energy Absorption:' As a complete Org, Master Org can absorb energy through his horn, as he can drain Mandilok's electrical beam and redirect it somewhere else. He can also absorb Wild Force Ranger Zords' energy blast and redirect it through his Nexus Blade. **'Nexus Blade:' Master Org's weapon of choice after shed away his human husk. The weapon is virtually indestructible and even can slice its way against zords' armor like hot knife against butter when imbued with dark energy. *'Superhuman Strength:' Master Org has immense strength more than a human being. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Master Org is extremely durable as in his final form, he can endure five Zord's energy blast without being staggered. Like Power Rangers villains, conventional weapons are useless against him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' After using Org Heart to broke free from his vulnerable human shell and augmented his powers, Dr. Adler can regenerate even after his body reduced into white mass as long as his Org Heart remained intact. It means he practically immortal and can only be killed should his heart also destroyed. Trivia *His final form's sentai counterpart is Ultimate Org Senki, and it's resemblance to Nayzor, Retinax, and Mandilok is due to the fact this was a fusion of their Sentai counterparts in Gaoranger. Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Video Game Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Possessor Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Polluters Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Envious Villains Category:In love villains Category:Provoker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster